Una Frase
by Lady Yuu
Summary: Fue hecho este fic para la comunidad de Una Frase en LiveJournal. Son 50 frases que con ellas se crean pequeños textos.


_**Antes que me linchen o miren extraño y digan: que enferma! La verdad es que esté fic lo tengo ya desde hace rato para la comunidad en LJ de Una_Frase. Y desde hace un rato quería subirlo aquí. Así que…Aun que sea muy extraña la pareja, he de confesar que hay mucho material sobre ellos y que me gustan ambos. No sé, es una combinación exótica y Natasha es mi favorita famel de Hetalia. Sino gusta, no tengo problema con ellos ^^**_

_**NOTA: Dedicada a**__**mi quierida Jony_Chan **__** por que comparte y envicie el amor de esta extraña pareja.**_

**01-Consuelo**

Alfred la vio sentada en la misma silla que usó Ivan durante la conferencia. Sus manos cubrían su rostro y lágrimas. Se acercó, posó su mano con temor sobre el hombro de Natasha. Ella lo miró confundida y Alfred sonrió.

**02- Beso**

Fue inevitable. Ella quería matarlo, cortarle la garganta y hacerlo tragar los cristales de sus lentes. Alfred detuvo el ataque y arrancó el cuchillo de sus manos. Tan cerca uno del otro. Ella seguía maldiciendo. No encontró otra manera de callarla.

**03- Suave**

Esa acción tomó a Natasha por sorpresa. Caminaba distraída por el pasillo de la sala de conferencias, no se percató de la presencia del americano. Aspiraba con delicadeza uno de los mechones platinados entre sus dedos.

**04- Dolor**

El cuchillo había cortado la palma de su pálida mano. Alfred preguntó la hora. Nastaha no estaba de humor.

**05- Patatas**

Durante la conferencia, Alfred no dejaba de masticar la comida con la boca abierta, hacía un ruido incomodo que interrumpió a su hermano tres veces. La hermana sobreprotectora del ruso, no soportó aquella intromisión: arrebató la bolsa de papas y la tiró sobre su cabeza.

**06- Lluvia**

¿Por que tenía siempre que meterse en sus asuntos? Todo el tiempo defendiendo a su hermano. Ni siquiera el clima la detenía para querer amenazarlo a mitad de la ciudad.

**07- Chocolate**

La psicópata no se resistió a tan delicioso obsequio de las manos del americano, más por un acto de paz que de aprecio.

**08- Felicidad**

— Eso no existe— gruñó Bielorrusia— sí así fuera, mi hermano no estaría triste todos los inviernos  
— Sí existe. Mírame— Estados Unidos sonrió, mostrando parte de la hamburguesa en sus dientes— vez, ¿verdad que sí?  
La bielorrusa lo miró con recelo.

**09- Teléfono**

Por que la distancia era más extrema conforme pasaban los días y algo no andaba bien últimamente, quiso comprobar algo.  
— Anda Arthur, tienes cobertura internacional y sin muchos cargos, es más barato llamar desde tu casa— ya era tarde cuando el inglés intentó impedir que usara el auricular.  
Alfred hablaba: "¡Ah! Hola Ivan… mmm perdón, me equivoque de numero"

**10- Oídos**

Aquella tarde paseando por las tiendas de Nueva York, los almacenes de joyería robaron su interés. Tantas piedras deslumbraban los cristales. Entre los accesorios, un par de pendientes de perlas y la imagen de Nastaha apareció extrañamente. Alfred pensó que se verían hermosos en ella. Acto seguido se golpeó la frente por pensar esa tontería.

**11- Nombre**

Fue raro saber su nombre. El americano la confundía con el de su hermano. ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan parecidos? También en los ojos y la mirada. Ambos estaban locos. Quizá pero eso eran tan enigmáticos.

**12- Muerte**

Alfred se estremeció al oír esa palabra tan cerca de su cuello. El frío metal se deslizaba por su pecho.  
— Te la presentaré si no dejas de intervenir en los planes de mi hermano.

**13- Sensual**

La manera de mover sus caderas bajo el vestido. De atender a Ivan y hasta intimidar a los bálticos. Incluso de mostrarle indiferencia a Alfred, lo hizo dudar de sus sentimientos hacía Arthur. Nastaha Alfroskaya era un ser mítico, como en los cuentos de Arthur, igual a las ninfas que matan hombres por energía. Intentó omitir sus pensamientos.

**14- Sexo**

Natasha estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario por complacer a su hermano. Cualquier cosa por verlo feliz. No importaba si con ello su integridad de desmoronaba. Todo valía para ganar la guerra fría. Y Alfred era bastante idiota como para dejarse convencer. Natasha aprendió de las mujeres humanas: la manipulación y a obtener todo lo que se desea a base de esa acción.

**15- Tacto**

Su piel era igual de nacarada que las muñecas de porcelana y seguramente fresca como la leche. Quiso comprobar si eran verdad todas las ideas en su cabeza. Los dedos de Alfred rozaron la mejilla de Natasha. Aquel instante paralizó a quienes los observaban.

**16- Debilidad**

La pistola de Alfred apuntaba en su cabeza, no tuvo más remedio que tirar los cuchillos. A merced de ése americano que tanto despreciaba.

**17- Lágrimas**

— ¿Así que también sabes llorar?— preguntó Alfred al verla sentada en la misma silla de su hermano— yo pensé que eras una muñeca, claro, pero una bonita muñeca.  
La bielorrusa se levantó indignada por el comentario, limpió sus lágrimas y antes de marcharse, dio un golpe al estómago del americano.  
— Sí, y también se defenderme.

**18- Velocidad**

Hay estaba Alfred luciéndose de nuevo, sino era con sus cazas bombarderos, era con los deportivos. Todo el mundo fijaba sus ojos en él. Desde de su casa, ella observaba en el sillón aquellas demostraciones del desfile. Natasha deseaba que en una de esas, se rompiera la cabeza por engreído.

**19- Viento**

Se enredaba en su cabello, jugaba con su vestido. La rodeaba mientras ella hablaba con su hermano en las escaleras del edificio de conferencias.  
Alfred la observó antes de bajar del automóvil. Y pudo afirmar: "Arthur tenía razón, es una ninfa"

**20- Libertad**

Después de la separación de su hermano, Natasha era independiente. Estaba angustiada y confundida. ¿Qué haría sola? Era la primera vez que llegaba sin compañía a la sala de juntas. No pudo evitar sentirse incomoda.

**21- Vida**

Alfred era aún muy joven para comprender algunos asuntos mundiales. Desconocía las batallas historias entre los bálticos y Prusia. También sabía poco sobre los acontecimientos de Asía. Aún quedaba mucho por aprender. Natasha por otro lado, era un poco más mayor que Alfred, ya sabía todo lo que se necesita saber, más nunca se atrevería a vivirlo.

**22- Celos**

Por una extraña razón, Natasha se sentía incomoda cada vez que Alfred cambiaba su atención al aparecer Arthur frente a él. No entendía, se había acostumbrado a sus estúpidas miradas y coqueteos infantiles. Así que no tuvo más remedio que restregarle en su cara durante una sesión, que el mejor era su hermano y no existiría nadie como él.

**23- Manos**

Era hábil, increíblemente adiestrada para las armas blancas. Durante aquella exhibición, Bielorrusia no sólo mostró su poderío sobre las armas blancas, sino también con las armas de fuego, específicamente con los rifles. Lo que más admiró Alfred, fue que pese a su conducta ruda, siempre conservaba su toque femenino. Cubriendo sus manos con guantes blancos, sin perder elegancia.

**24- Gusto**

Entre los negocios que Alfred había planeado después de la caída de la URSS, era abrirse paso por el mercado soviético.  
— Pruébalas, son deliciosas— invitó una hamburguesa a una incrédula Natasha.  
Ella dudo, el aspecto era un poco grotesco, se limitó a partir un pequeño pedazo. Alfred estaba entusiasmado. La hermana de Ivan masticó lento, saboreando la carne, el pan, condimentos.  
— No sabe tan mal, pero… ¿esto es lo que comes todos los días?  
— Sí— respondió el americano con una enorme sonrisa.  
— Ahora comprendo por que todos son obesos en tu casa  
Alfred se sintió ofendido. Antes de que pudiera objetar algo, Natasha cerró el trato bebiendo de la soda de Alfred.

**25- Devoción**

Era tan obvia, cualquiera que no la conocía pudo darse cuenta de la obsesión por su hermano mayor. Alfred notaba las actitudes de la peliblanca, la mirada, la sutileza con la que idolatraba a su hermano mayor. Recordó a los fieles en las iglesias y sintió pena.

**26- Siempre**

Ella estaba detrás de Ivan como celadora. Nadie, ni su hermana mayor podía acercarse a él a menos que hablaran con ella. A Alfred eso le daba lo mismo, si tenía que decirle algo a Ivan lo hacía. Pesé a las consecuencias…

**27- Sangre**

— Es hermosa no te parece— dijo Natasha al ver el liquido rojo de la nariz de Alfred tras un golpe certero que ella misma le dio— deja que fluya, quizá así valores más tu vida y no vuelvas a intentar retar a mi hermano.  
— Estás loca— dijo limpiándose la nariz— sólo le recordé que yo cree los bombarderos.  
No debió decir aquello. Otro golpe al rostro terminó por abrirle el labio inferior.

**28- Enfermedad**

Tal vez ambos eran presa de un virus extraño que inventó el mismo Ivan para condenarlos. De un tiempo a la fecha tener sexo con Arthur ya no era lo mismo, siempre aparecía la imagen de Natasha. A ella le pasaba algo similar, ya no tenía sueños eróticos con su hermano, sino con el cabello rubio y los ojos celestes de Alfred.

**29- Melodía**

Para Alfred el sonido de un revolver del viejo oeste, los bombarderos y un auto veloz, eran un ritmo complaciente.  
A Natasha sólo la voz de su hermano y el afilar sus cuchillos la hacían perder la cabeza.

**30- Estrella**

Se ven en el mismo lugar a distintas horas. Desde el mismo planeta pero diferentes continentes. A los dos se les dijo que eran inalcanzables, pero sólo uno de ellos hizo caso omiso de las advertencias.

**31- Hogar**

Los pantanos y lagos de la casa de Natasha, la hacían sentirse lejana, pues casi nadie iba a visitarla. La humedad no la dejaba jamás. Aunque ese verano una llamada y una visita cambiarían la monotonía.  
— Alfred dice que si puede ir a tu casa. Creo que ya no soporta el verano y no quiere estar en mi casa por las lluvias— dijo Arthur.

**32- Confusión**

Natasha: Mi hermano te ganará la guerra fría.  
Alfred: ¿Y que pasaría si no? Serías parte de USA  
Natasha: No volveré a ser parte de ninguna Unión Soviética  
Alfred: …

**33- Miedo**

Tal vez un poco. No sedería, estaba en sus manos. Acorralada en la pared. Tenía que hacerla hablar. Ahora era cuando conocería el valor del águila del desierto. Natasha confesaría los planes de Ivan. Sin embrago, no estaba del todo seguro por la mirada de la joven.

**34- Trueno/Rayo**

Durante la segunda guerra mundial. Natasha fue asignada por su hermano a una misión de los aliados. Mientras su hermano cubría un punto, ella y Alfred seguirían otro. Andaba tras él. Se aproximaba una tormenta. Un rayo cayó cerca partiendo un árbol en dos. Asustada, brincó y corrió a la espalda del americano, susurrándole:  
— No te alejes mucho bastardo. Si te parte un rayo no será mi problema.

**35- Lazos**

Cada uno tenía una unión especial con ese ser que los vio crecer y enseñar todo lo que saben ahora. Alfred pesé a todos los conflictos que tuvo con Arthur sentía un cariño profundo y especial: amor. Natasha por otro lado, quería monopolizar a esa enorme nación que se había alejado de ella poco a poco. También era una especie de amor.

**36- Mercado**

Eso parecía la sala de juntas cada vez que nadie se ponía de acuerdo. Alfred como todas las veces queriendo lucir su egolatría, se interponía como mediador de los ataques de Francia hacía Inglaterra. A Natasha todo eso le parecía indiferente y hasta ridículo.

**37- Tecnología**

— Lo sé, eres el amo y señor de la vanguardia— admitió Natasha con un ligero bostezo de aburrimiento por hablar con Alfred.  
— Y mañana regresaré a la luna.  
— ¡Tú no has ido a la luna jamás! El primero en viajar por el espacio fue mi hermano— Natasha se exasperaba fácilmente.  
— ¡No es verdad! Fui yo y tengo pruebas de ello.  
— El alien que acosa a Toris no vale y tus videos son falsos.  
— Obstinada. Sólo por eso no te daré mi nueva cura contra el sida.

**38- Regalo**

Después que las relaciones diplomáticas se enfriaron con la hermana del ruso. Alfred decidió regresar y hacer las pases. Aunque no sabía como reaccionaría ella, ni si quiera él mismo. Buscó algún lindo obsequio: una juego de cuchillos de plata con el mango de cedro. Tal vez podría ver una sonrisa de la bielorrusa.

**39- Sonrisa**

Así fue, cuando entró al despacho de la actual Bielorrusia, al ver los brillantes cuchillos antes sus ojos. Recordó sus momentos de gloria al vencer a Prusia, someter a Lituania… Añoraba esos días. Dio las gracias a Alfred.

**40- Inocencia**

Las muñecas de Natasha eran siempre bien cuidadas por ella. Aunque había veces que las quería quemar cuando su hermano le recordaba que ya no era una niña. Y un día, Alfred le dijo que era tan parecida a una de ellas, que dudó en destruirlas.

**41- Conclusión**

No existía, ambos eran completamente diferentes. Ella podía matarlo en cualquier momento si su hermano lo pedía. Alfred lucharía con ella a muerte para después arrepentirse con fingida tristeza por haberla asesinado.

**42- Nubes**

Cuando Natasha era pequeña, las confundía con la nieve. Eran iguales, incluso su hermano dijo que eran suaves y que si llegaba a caer sobre ellas, nada le pasaría. Alfred terminó riéndose de aquella metáfora.

**43- Cielo**

El mismo que dominaba Alfred con los aviones. Natasha sólo lo miraba cuando no llovía en su casa. Sin darse cuenta, ese mismo cielo pasaba por sus casas a diferentes horas. Burlándose de ellos.

**44- Paraíso**

Arthur tenía la culpa de llenarle la cabeza de colores y pajaritos a Alfred, por eso todo le era tan fácil. La realidad de Natahsa era superficial. Aunque conocía el paraíso dentro de su diminuto y obtuso mundo. Por eso cuando Alfred hablaba de trivialidades con una sonrisa, Natasha comprendía que su mundo eran cada vez más insignificante y a Ivan no parecía interesarle.

**45- Infierno**

Para ambos era lo mismo. Ella siempre recalcaba que la vida en la tierra era simplemente sufrimiento. Tenía las mismas ideas de Ivan. Alfred jamás pudo diferirlos por que sabía que, en lo que cabía, tenían razón.

**46- Sol**

Ninguno estaba a gusto con nada. En verano bronceaba la piel de Alfred hasta dejarlo con un color coqueto. Natasha lo veía de vez en cuando, sólo para verlo desaparecer en minutos.

**47- Luna**

Ella era más fiel, dejaba que todos la admiraran por igual y sin distinción. Cada vez que Alfred la observaba, lo hacía recordar los poemas de Arthur y esa literatura que no entendía. A su mente inconciente, llegó la imagen de la hermana de Ivan. Quizá era la palidez de su cara y el aspecto moribundo que la comparaba con el astro.

**48- Ondas**

Microscopias, fugases y químicas que entraban por cada uno de los poros. No era música o algún ruido. Eran como las feromonas. Ella no entendía, sólo las sentía cuando su hermano la rechazaba y Alfred la veía.

**49 Pelo**

¿Qué tenía esa mata dorada? En su casa no hay nada parecido. Ese brillante color de cabello y los ojos celestes; tenía algo de curiosidad. ¿Qué sería? Sintió tentación por tocarlo, aquello era diferente, ¿cómo los ojos de Yao y la piel de Egipto? No, Alfred era aún más diferente. Era mestizo, su raza no era pura como la de ella.

**50- Supernova**

Debió llamarse así a su primer encuentro. Como dos astros en colisión que no pueden evitar el choque. Natasha brillaba al ritmo de las explosiones que provocaba Alfred dentro de ella. Una y otra vez, dejando escapar diminutos suspiros de placer. Destellos de sudor en colores y diferentes figuras. De esas veces que sólo se ven en un millón de años.

_**Ok, pues gracias por leer y espero que no haya sido tan desagradable como quizá se leía la pareja.**_

Gracias por leer


End file.
